


Chosen by Magic

by SpoiledSiriusly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Magic, Dark Magic, Elemental Magic, F/M, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Seer Luna Lovegood, Smart Harry Potter, Spirits, vaguely based on paganism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoiledSiriusly/pseuds/SpoiledSiriusly
Summary: Harry is a broken boy once Sirius dies, and Magic cannot handle another broken Child. She likes this wizard, and will not allow him to become like that Abomination half-soul. She intervenes, making Harry her Champion to unite all magic people once again and bring back the Old Ways of magic that have been lost to the centuries.Featuring Seer!Luna because she's my girl, as well as a very suddenly smart and powerful Harry that I explain away as being Gifted by magic. Cliche story hopefully done a little different.





	1. Changed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where I'm going with this but I wrote this drabble a while ago and I figured I should at least post that. 
> 
> Also, Grammarly please sponsor me you allow me to write in the boxes on this hell site without making a million errors!

Where did it all go wrong?

  
  


Empty. He screamed and screamed and  _ screamed _ . But there was nothing. There was no wave of grief to leave him hurting, there was  _ nothing _ . He can't say it was unexpected. He can’t say that he expected it to go right, that he would get to leave his personal hell and live with the first adult who cared about him as a person. 

 

But when Remus held him back, there was nothing. He was screaming but there was nothing, he was empty. He couldn’t cast the curse on Bellatrix because there was nothing. He was a shell, calm and cold and  _ empty _ . 

 

He felt nothing, but Magic raged for him. It kept people away, destroyed Dumbledore's office, tried to pick him up off the ground, give him a bandage, tell him it was alright. 

 

It wasn’t alright. And it had never been. Not since the flash of green light, not since the cold night and the letter, not since Petunia Dursley had opened her door on November first, 1981. 

 

Harry was a shell, and Magic wanted him whole again. Magic had seen another, broken. She could not tolerate another of her Children shattered. 

 

Harry was empty all the way to the Dursleys, broken as he was thrown into the second bedroom that never really belonged to him because nothing here did.

 

He slept and slept and slept. He awoke a week later, a book on his chest. He didn't feel like a shell. He was empty, but he was Harry. The book was about Magic, tradition. 

 

He read. 

 


	2. Jesus was a Wizard and You Can Not Change My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long explanation of what Harry has to do, and filler fluff at Potter Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder that I am looking for a beta! Hope you guys enjoy!

 

Far away from Little Whining, a young girl stirred in her sleep. Her time had come, and her mission was finally clear.

 

* * *

 

The book wasn't all that long, and after about 6 hours, Harry had read through the whole thing. There was a lot of information packed into the small tome, however, and he wasn't sure he had really absorbed all of it, much less with his shock at the actual contents. Champion of magic? Wasn’t one prophecy enough? He decided maybe he would read it all again, just to make sure, when there was a bright flash of light in his room. He turned his head away to shield his eyes, and when he turned back there was a large mass of glowing golden light. 

 

“Do not fret, my child.” he heard, but strangely the voice seemed to come from inside his mind. 

“I am Magic, child, and I have come to assist you. Is there a form you wish for me to take?” Unwittingly, Hary thought of the pictures of his mother, as the being called him child. Maybe it was a silly orphans wish, but if he was magics child, then that would make magic his mother, would it not? 

 

“Oh… my poor child,” he heard the voice speak, with no pity but only sadness, and a hint of anger he did not understand. 

 

Another flash of light later, and the spitting image of 20 year old Lily Potter stood in Harry’s bedroom.

 

* * *

 

“So I was specifically chosen by you, to be your champion?” Harry asked, after a short silence. 

 

“It sounds so simple when you put it that way, child. The answer is yes but it goes much deeper than that. My Champion is chosen by the Fates, who after viewing all the outcomes of all the decisons you would ever make, saw that you were a fit candidate for Champion. Now, the entire world lies in your hands.”

 

“That's not a lot of pressure or anything. But why me? Surely theres a better fit than me for champion. I’m nothing special.” 

 

“Did you not hear, listen? Every single decison you have ever made and will ever make has ben judged. There is no better fit, and now it is likely I understand your motivations better than you yourself do. You have chosen noble paths and will contiune to do so, and that is a quality I look for in Champions.” 

 

“I-oh,’ says Harry, “This just seems like an important job to give to a teenager, uh, Miss Magic?”

 

“No need to call me miss, Lily or Mother is fine. You are no less important and capable of doing this job than the others, I have approached younger than you and they have done well, and succeded in their mission.” 

 

“Who were the others?”

 

“There has not been many, truly. Only two before you, millenia apart. You are the third, and the 3 is a magical number. I so suspect that any gifts I give you will be aplified by that natural law. Anyway, the first was known as Jesus of Nazareth, or Jesus Christ. The seocnd was Myrddin, or Merlin, if you so prefer.”

 

“ _ Jesus _ ? And  _ Merlin _ ? And then me? I’m not even exceptionally gifted at magic!” 

 

“If you had access to your true power while still a child, your accidentally magic would have caused disaster. Now that I am here, next time you wake up you will experience what is likely a large power boost. You will also likely be capable of wandless magic and a wand may longer be completly necessary, though may prove helpful. May we should look into getting you a staff, like Myrddin had… I’m getting off topic here. You are already chosen for this role, and no amount of protesting will set you free. The Fates have willed it so.” Magic as Lily took a seat on Harry’s ratty desk chair.

 

“Now, child do you have any real questions?”

 

Harry flushed for wasting Magic’s time. “Uhm, how does this relate to the prophecy that I already have told about me?”

 

“What prophecy? There can only be one for the Champions, and it is the original one told by the fates themselves. There cannot be another. That one is a fake, or they have the wrong person.”

 

“But- Dumbledore!”

 

“Ah,” said Magic, narrowing her eyes, “Him. He is a child of mine, yes, but he has strayed far from the path of truth. He rejects the Old Religion, causing as much harm to me as the Dark Ones who wish for only Old Ways, the ways of sacrifice and blood only, and no balance. Neither realize their folly only hurts their connection with me, and weakens them. He manipulated Me, and my energies into a bastardized form of the Sight, to predict your coming. He means well, but his fake prophecy would not hide you from the Fates. He does not realize how small he truly is, in the Universe, because of the power he hold here on Earth.”

 

Magic suddenly looked up. “The Moon child has recieved her task. Oh, sorry, where was I?”

 

‘Uhh, Dumbledore?” Harry responded, not expecting to be asked a question. 

 

“Oh, yes. He oversteps sometimes and is not to be trusted - he is not all knowing as he thinks he is. Even the Fates do not know everything. You will have to make your own way in this war. That could be good, i think. Many are hesitant to join Dumbledore because of his reputation, but don’t want to join the Half-soul,” she said like a curse, “you could make a place for them.”

 

“I-oh. This seems like a lot to do at once.”

 

“Do not fear child, there is always help to be found among my children. The Fates have seen to it that my Champion is never alone. The first of your companions has awakened now. It should not be long before the rest hear my call.”

 

“Can you tell me who they are?”

 

“You likely already know them, look close to yourself to find the answer. Someone is coming- should I hide? I understand that you live with people not of me.”

 

“You mean muggles? Yes, you should hide.”

 

“I’ll be just out of sight, child.” Said Magic, as she disappaered in a flash of light like the one she arrved in.

 

Not a second later Vernon burst through the door. “BOY-!”

 

* * *

 

“ASLEEP FOR A WEEK!! NOT A SINGLE CHORE DONE! AND AFTER ALL THAT YOU DIDN’T EVEN HAVE THE COURTESY DIE! IF THIS HOUSE IS NOT SPOTLESS BY THE TIME I GET BACK TO WORK, YOU’RE OUT OF HERE! YOU’RE LUCKY WE DIDN’T THROW YOU OUT WHLE YOU WERE SLEEPING AND LAZING ABOUT, BOY.” 

 

Vernon finally takes a breath and the redness his face has taken on calmed slightly. “If these chores aren’t done by the time I’m back from work, and you’re still here, you’ll get a beating you’ll never forget, freak.” And with that, Vernon backed out of the room and slammed the door, shaking the room. 

 

Magic, still wearing Lily’s skin, suddenly apparead again in the room, shaking with anger. “THAT MAN! OH IS HE GOING TO GET WHAT’S COMING TO HIM! TREATING MY CHILD, MY CHAMPION THIS WAY!”

 

Calmer, she turned to Harry. “It is obvious you cannot stay here. Pack your things. The Fates will it so. We will go to your fathers family home, that has sat abandoned since before your birth.”

 

“I have a house?” Harry inquired as he moved from his bed to get his things. 

 

Magic laughed. “Of course you do! My gift runs far back in your blood, and your ancestors used it well. You have many worldly posessions that you do not know of.”

 

“Well, I’m just glad i don’t have to stay here anymore.” 

 

The smile Magic put on Lily’s face was frightening. “You will never come back here, so long as magic exists in the Universe, so long as the Fates still see.” 

 

Harry smiled, truly, for the first time in months. “Thank you, Magic."

  
  


* * *

 

“While I was gone from this plane, I learned some interesting things, child.”

 

“What did you learn? You can call me Harry by the way.”

 

Harry had been at Potter manor for about an hour. Shortly after they arrived, Magic had gone, claiming she had business elsewhere. Harry had discovered a small team of house elves just after she had left. They were his grandparent's elves and had been tasked with keeping up the manor while his parents were in hiding. They had not taken any elves with them, as Lily wanted to be a traditional muggle homemaker. That meant that the manor was in good condition. The elves had made him a large lunch, as they thought he was too skinny. After he ate they directed him to the portrait hall, where the portraits of his ancestor's portraits hung, including his grandparents themselves. He had stayed with them and explained his life up until now, getting reactions from sadness to anger to more intense anger. But now Magic was back. 

 

“Dumbledore purposefully hid your inheritance away from you, and he was the one who left you at the Dursley’s. I do not think he meant anything malicious behind these actions, as do the Fates. But that doesn't negate the harm they caused. We will have to go to the Goblins tomorrow, as their Blood Magic is superior to wizards.” 

 

“Lily?!” the portrait of Fleamont Potter exclaimed. “Young Harry here said you were dead! Killed by Voldemort himself!”

 

Magic smiled sadly. “I am afraid I am not Lily Potter, only borrowing her likeness. I am Magic, and Harry here is my Champion. If you do not believe me, simply feel.” Magic began to glow, and many of the portraits gasped.

 

“A Potter? Magic’s Champion? I had thought it barely a myth… but now that I am faced with only proof… My Lady, I thank you for the honor you have bestowed upon this family. 

 

Magic turned to face the voice. “And what have they called you, child of mine?”

 

“My name is Ignotus Peverell, My Lady.”

 

“Ah, I have heard of you, child. You created quite a stir with the fates when you made your deal with Death. But this only means Harry here is blessed by both Death and Magic, through blood and Fate.” 

 

The portraits started talking amongst themselves immediately. Igonotus spoke up again. “Son of my son, do you still have the cloak?”

 

Harry pulled the invisibility cloak out of his robe pocket. “I do.” 

Igonotus smiled. “I am glad to see it hasn’t been lost with your fathers untimely passing. Guard that closely, as it is a Hallow of Death, and can protect you from his grasp.” 

 

“What does that mean?” asked Harry. 

 

“The cloak is immune to spells, including the Killing Curse itself. I do not know how you survived the first one, but this will keep your soul here through another one.” 

 

Harry gaped. 

 

Magic smiled curiously. “You do not happen to know the locations of any other Hallows, Igonotus, Harry? This is a choice the fates predicted. You have met the criteria to become the Master of Death.”

 

“Wait. So Death is a being too? And you can master it?” 

 

“It is not so much mastering as Death respecting you enough to not take your soul until you wish. When we made our deal, he said we could include others under that protection as well, but they will not be truly immortal like you will be. I say if you can, collect the Hallows, so as to better be Magic’s Champion.” Igonotus said. “But do not be consumed by it. It has lead many to an untimely death.”

 

Euphemia clapped her hands suddenly. “Alright boys, I understand that this is important, but poor Harry here needs some rest.” She said, eyeing him, “And a good meal or a dozen. There is time to be Magic’s Champion after a good nights rest.” Henry Potter spoke up next. “You might as well borrow some of James’ old clothes. You look like a servant, dresses in those rags. I can’t imagine the rest of your wardrobe is any better if that’s what you’re wearing to greet your ancestors.”

 

Harry flushed brightly. “The Dursleys never bought me any new clothes, just hand-me-downs.”

 

Euphemia hissed. “Those  _ creatures _ , treating  Potter in this manner!” The other pictures mumbled in agreement. 

 

A house elf popped into the room. “Dinners be ready, Mister Potter and Lady Magic.” 

 

Harry smiled. “Thank you. What is your name?” 

 

“I be Jipsey, Mister Potter.” The elf squeaked. 

 

“We’ll be right down, Jipsey,” Magic spoke. 

 

“Of course, My Lady,” Jipsey said as she bowed and popped away. 

 

Fleamont smiled.”You best be going, then. Head elf doesn’t appreciate lateness.” 

 

Harry reluctantly said goodbye to the portraits and followed Magic as Lily down to the informal dining room. 

 

_

  
  


‘Now, I know you have had a long day, Harry, but there are just a few more things.” Said Magic, as she and Harry sat in the family room on the second floor after dinner. “We need to go to the Goblins tomorrow as I said, but you will also need a tutor to help you control the power you will have tomorrow. There doesn’t seem to be anyone that can tutor you in control of powerful magic anymore, at least alive. Hm… maybe… we shall see. Anyway, off to bed now!” She said, standing suddenly. Harry blinked before getting to his feet. “I hope the fates send you powerful dreams, young child.”

 

Harry yawned, suddenly noticing just how tired he really was. “Goodnight, Magic.”

 

Magic smiled. “Goodnight. Tomorrow is busy, and the Moonchild will bring news.”

 

Harry was so tired he didn’t bother asking who the “moon child” was. He quickly got ready for bed and fell asleep with a tired smile on his face. This was his home. He belonged here and had people who cared about his well being and happiness. 

 

* * *

 

Across the country, the wards at Privet Drive fell. 

 

* * *

 

The blond girl smiled, before turning and falling asleep. All was well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Death thing was spontaneous, but hey why not you know?
> 
> Also, Dumbledore: I don't like him. He was neglectful at best in canon and even did some bad things outside of the lines, much less what you find if you read between them. 
> 
> Harry will not be overpowered, just powerful with a slight resistance to death.


	4. Message from the Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please read

hi everyone. my computer is broken. i cannot update or write this story easily and so though i promised more, i don’t think its gonna be very consistent. typing this on my phone is okay but i can’t write whole chapters or easily access my google docs with the story. i’m sorry i made a promise i can’t keep.

 

EDIT: thank you all so much for the encouragement! i will continue writing and posting as i have sporadic access to a computer. honestly i only got 4 comments so far but it was very touching to think that you want to read what i make so i will make special effort to continue. however this is much senior year and i’m doing college classes too so i will be busy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment like and subscribe thanks!


End file.
